Peripheral devices such as printers can be configured to communicate directly with the internet. With this ability, functions that would otherwise be provided by processing components of the device can now be provided by a network service. To effectively provide those functions, the network service, in many cases, utilizes device state data. This state data can identify things such as device capabilities and operational status. When a multitude of devices rely on the network service to provide a function, obtaining and maintaining device states can prove to be an arduous task. It can strain the processing resources of the network service and consume communication bandwidth between the network service and the devices. These pitfalls can degrade the user experience by delaying when and how often a function can be provided for a given device.